1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveform generator and a plasma display panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) displays an image by emitting light from a phosphor using ultraviolet (UV) rays of 147 nm generated during the discharge of an inert gas mixture. The PDP can be easily made thin and large and provides an image with remarkably improved picture quality with recent technological developments.
In a PDP, in order to realize gray levels of an image, one frame is divided into a plurality of subfields, each having a different number of emissions to be driven. Each subfield is divided into a reset period for initializing an entire screen, an address period for selecting cells to be turned on, and a sustain period for realizing gray levels in accordance with the number of times of discharge.
In the PDP, in order to display an image, various shapes of driving waveforms are supplied to electrodes. For example, the plasma display device supplies a ramp wave and a square wave to scan electrodes to display an image.
Therefore, the scan driver of the plasma display device includes a switching element for generating the ramp wave and a switching element for generating the square wave, which increases manufacturing costs.